<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pasión en el espacio by Ladies_of_Ren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813583">Pasión en el espacio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladies_of_Ren/pseuds/Ladies_of_Ren'>Ladies_of_Ren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Lives, Canon Universe, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Tie, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladies_of_Ren/pseuds/Ladies_of_Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey y Kylo comparten el asiento en el TIE hacia Exegol y muchas cosas van a suceder.<br/>Fic comunitario del Discord de las Ladies of Ren<br/>...<br/>Autoras:<br/>Mafer: https://www.wattpad.com/user/MaFerinBCastro<br/>Lubamoon: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Lubamoon<br/>Tia Ahsoka: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tia-Ahsoka<br/>Lexi: https://www.wattpad.com/user/logwiniuki<br/>Gabby: https://www.wattpad.com/user/GabbyGutierrz9<br/>BeBlue: https://www.wattpad.com/user/bearblue10<br/>MasterSolanaRK: https://www.wattpad.com/user/_MasterSolana_RK<br/>BettyTadeo: https://www.wattpad.com/user/berthatadeo7</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pasión en el espacio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey debió de haberlo sabido, no iban a caber dos personas cómodamente dentro de la cabina del Silenciador TIE de Kylo Ren. La nave era de lo más avanzado que había en tecnología en la actualidad, pero no contemplaba el viaje del piloto y un acompañante.</p>
<p>Kylo no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío constante en su cuerpo al contacto de Rey sobre él. A decir verdad, toda su seguridad se había esfumado al decirle que se subiera en su regazo, con aire de galán seductor. Pero pensó que la chatarrera no aceptaría y le insultaría con su lengua mordaz, como solía hacer cada vez que se encontraban.</p>
<p>Por suerte estaba bloqueando su mente con la Fuerza, ya que si ella supiera todas las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza, seguramente iniciaría una batalla dentro del TIE o lo patearía hacia lo desconocido en algún punto del hiperespacio.</p>
<p>Pero Kylo no era el único que estaba bloqueado su mente, Rey maldecía por haber aceptado. De todas las cosas que ella  había hecho mal desde que se involucró en esta lucha intergaláctica, definitivamente trepar con Kylo en el TIE se llevaba el premio. Lograr convencerlo de acabar con Palpatine era lo mejor de esto, pero tener que estar sentada en su regazo le producía un sentimiento de ansiedad que no podía <em>ni deseaba</em> ocultar.</p>
<p>— ¿Estas incómoda? — preguntó Kylo al notar su conflicto mental.</p>
<p>— Em... no. ¿Tú sí? — contestó Rey con la mayor seguridad que pudo, aunque no estaba segura de haber logrado que la voz no le temblara.</p>
<p>— Yo no, estoy perfectamente cómodo. — contestó él, fingiendo desinterés.</p>
<p>— Es obvio — murmuró ella. Claro que iba a estar cómodo,él no era el que estaba arriba de ella.</p>
<p>— ¿Dijiste algo Chatarrera? — Preguntó Kylo observándola de reojo.</p>
<p>— No, no dije nada.— Ella se sobresaltó.</p>
<p>—Fijaré las coordenadas.— dijo el pelinegro estirándose un poco hacia los controles, lo que provocó que el aroma del cabello de Rey rozara su nariz. Le gustó. Tal vez más de lo que hubiera pensado.</p>
<p>Quizásfue la turbulencia, o Kylo inútilmente tratando de pilotear con Rey encima de él y su exquisito olor corporal. Pero cuando el volante giro de manera inesperada y provocó un acercamiento más intimo entre ellos, fue cuandoella vio que en realidad tenía <em>oscuros poderes de la fuerza</em> ocultos en él y en su físico reprimido.</p>
<p>— Creo que aplasté una palanca — dijo Rey tratando de acomodarse mejor.</p>
<p>— Rey... ¿Podrías dejar de moverte por favor? — murmuró ronco tratando de mantener la calma.</p>
<p>—La palanca me está lastimando.Deja, me acomodaré. — en ese movimiento Rey sintió que no era una palanca. No pudo evitar sonrojarse pues miles de cosas incorrectas vinieron a su mente yno pasó le desapercibido el latir intenso de su corazón.</p>
<p>Rey intuyó qué era lo que reposaba bajo su retaguardia. Su mente se convenció que Kylo no era ese tipo de hombre pervertido, pues la cara de ansiedad en él le dejo ver que se sentía incómodo con lo que su cuerpo trataba inútilmente de reprimir.</p>
<p>— Ky...Kylo... — murmuró con dificultad.</p>
<p> — ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? — Rey no ignoró los pensamientos libidinosos que la fuerza le enseñaba.</p>
<p>— R...Rey... ¿estás lista para dar el salto? — la cara de sorpresa de la chica lo hizo corregirse. —al hiperespacio me refiero.— tragó saliva.</p>
<p>Pero Rey se perdió en las primeras palabras de él que cuando se corrigió ella ya estaba perdida mentalmente en su conflicto interno.</p>
<p>— No lo sé, Kylo — expuso sincera — Es decir, sí, me gustas y todo pero creo que es muy pronto para ese paso. — Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su mente seguía oculta, así que no podía leer la expresión facial del Líder Supremo. — Además me gustaría que nuestra primera vez fuese en un lugar más íntimo y menos estrecho.</p>
<p>¿En serio no había oído lo que él le había dicho?, pero a la vez su respuesta no estaba mal.</p>
<p>Rey dijo esto haciéndole frente y viéndolo a los ojos, lo que hizo que las barreras de Kylo se derrumbarán en un segundo. Tantos años de entrenamiento en el Lado Oscuro de La Fuerza no lo habían preparado para hacerle frente a las hormonas y a una chica hermosa. La mujer junto a él tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y teniendo en cuenta la cercanía de ambos podía deleitarse con aquella constelación de pequeñas pecas que surcaban el rostro femenino.</p>
<p>«E<em>s preciosa»</em> pensó.</p>
<p>— Gracias. — dijo ella en susurro antes de besarlo.</p>
<p>Lo tomó desprevenido. De todas las cosas que pudieran haber pasado ese día, esto era lo menos probable. Dudaba de su cordura, de que en verdad estuviera sucediendo. Pero si fuera un sueño ¿Acaso podría sentir el dulce sabor de su boca y el calor que de ella emanaba? No, esto tenía que ser real.La rodeó con sus brazos y la acomodó mejor sobre su regazo, <em>necesitaba tenerla más cerca</em>, temía que desapareciera como ocurría cuando tenían sus conexiones.</p>
<p>En ese instante ambos olvidaron lo que estaban por hacer, la guerra, Palpatine y los amigos y enemigos que se jugaban la vida en algún lugar de la Galaxia</p>
<p>De repente, una alarma les sobresaltó a los dos. Al parecer se estaban aproximando peligrosamente a un cinturón de asteroides que rodeaban al planeta oculto de los Sith. Kylo soltó a Rey para agarrar los controles de la nave y transmitió algo de su miedo por el enlace, pero Rey le infundió valor.</p>
<p>— Sujétate con fuerza, Rey. Esto se va a poner intenso.</p>
<p>Era verdad, se pondría intenso por el deseo entre ellos y los pensamientos que habían dejado olvidados sobre sus preocupaciones intergalácticas. En ese momento no eran el Líder Supremo o La Carroñera; en aquel dulce y efímero momento solamente eran la Diada que salvaría al universo con su amor infinito.</p>
<p>— Estaremos bien — su brazo se alzó y traspasando los vidrios de la nave la Fuerza salió dentro de ella y los asteroides se acomodaron en fila,dejándole un camino libre a ambos.</p>
<p>La emoción que invadió a Kylo era tal que no pudo evitar tomar el rostro de Rey entre sus manos y besarla con furor, con ansia, con pasión. En un beso le confesó todo lo que provocaba en él y todo lo que anhelaba con ella. La adrenalina por evitar la muerte, la velocidad de la nave y la Fuerza corriendo libre a través ellos, sonó como una melodía de aceptación, como una bienvenida. Kylo sintió entonces que Rey era su hogar y que juntos tenían una vida entera por delante. Pero antes debían acabar con lo único que se interponía en su camino: Palpatine.</p>
<p>— Él jamás nos dejará estar juntos — confesó ella entre sus labios.</p>
<p>— Lo vamos a vencer, somos una díada — contestó él. Y ella le creyó.</p>
<p>Creyó en que después de vencer a Palpatine, se iría lejos de la Resistencia, de Jakku, de sus propios recuerdos y crearía unos nuevos con él. Se imaginó siendo su mujer, siendo la Diada que eran, recorriendo la galaxia, cuando sus besos y caricias no fueran suficientes que su cuerpo se uniera a él y dieran vida a otros seres.</p>
<p>Le creyó. Creyó que él le daría un futuro donde ambos vivirían felices. Por que la díada no puede estar separada.</p>
<p>Rey era la única voz que él quería escuchar en su cabeza, una voz dulce y brillante que le dijera que confiaba en él y que lo amaba. Ya no haría caso a sus inseguridades, al menos ahora tenía una aliada para eso.</p>
<p>No recordaba nunca haber estado tan feliz o sentir tanto... amor. ¡Oh, por La Fuerza, la amaba! Esta auto revelación hizo que quisiera gritar y ella pareció captar lo que quería decir.</p>
<p>—Lo sé— salió de los labios de la chica y una dulce sonrisa iluminó su rostro —yo también lo siento—</p>
<p>Una sombra oscura se asomaba a Kylo Ren. Un susurro en forma de visión que le alertaba que su momento de felicidad duraría tan poco. Se vio a si mismo tirado en el piso con Rey encima de él tratando de reanimarlo a volver. Ella no lo vio salvo él. No sabia si era su miedo de perderla manifestarse o si era una realidad inevitable. — Te amo — dijo finalmente en voz alta; por qué no estaba seguro de sí tendría otra oportunidad de decirlo — Te amo desde el día que naciste y hasta el día que seas un fantasma. En sus manos aún estaba el volante. Aún podía cambiar el triste destinó. Aún podía huir con ella y amarla en la soledad de la galaxia.</p>
<p>—¡No voy a permitir que nada te pase!— En un arranque de locura, cambió el rumbo de la nave hacia un lugar desconocido.</p>
<p>—¡Si seguimos por este camino, tú morirás!</p>
<p>Él no podía permitirlo.</p>
<p>—Nadie tiene que morir. Lucharemos juntos. Lo sé, lo he visto.</p>
<p>Rey compartió con él su visión: ellos de frente a Palpatine con los sables de Luke y Leia, los Fantasmas de los Jedis ayudándoles.</p>
<p>—No es posible. Ellos jamás me aceptarían como tú lo has hecho— dijo él con amargura.</p>
<p>—Rey, por favor, no puedo perderte— le suplicó — Demasiado me ha sido negado en esta vida, como para perder la oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado.</p>
<p>—Seremos felices, te lo juro, pero necesitamos terminar con él para que nada nos pueda separar.</p>
<p>—¿Y después qué? ¿Me llevarás a la Resistencia donde todos me odian? Si es que logramos sobrevivir— murmuró abatido.</p>
<p>—No permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Nos iremos a otro lugar, juntos.</p>
<p>Ella le dio un beso tierno en la frente y le acomodó el cabello oscuro detrás de las orejas, tenía esa mirada de cachorro herido que a ella le sacudía el corazón</p>
<p>La sombra oscura se acercaba en él. El lado arrogante de Kylo salía cuando Rey no podía pensar en la felicidad de ambos. Pero la luz se asomaba en él cuando sentía los besos de Rey en su frente y sus manos acariciándole. Aún había lucha interna en él. Tenia miedo de morir o peor, de verla morir. La vida antes de ella había sido cruel y solitaria y no estaba preparado para desprenderse de ella.</p>
<p>— Me importa un comino la galaxia Rey — el TIE se detuvo en un planeta pequeño donde ambos podrían arreglar sus cosas previó a la lucha con Palpatine — No le debemos nada ni a la Resistencia ni a la Primera Orden.</p>
<p>—Se que no le debemos nada a ellos, pero esto es por ti, por lo que te hicieron pasar, y por nuestro futuro, ¿Crees que se detendrá contigo? Si tenemos hijos vendrá tras ellos.</p>
<p>—¿Hi…hijos? Aquello en verdad lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Acaso ella deseaba también formar una familia? Con más razón tenían que acudir al fatal encuentro, solo así podrían cumplir por fin sus fantasías sin que nadie se interpusiera.</p>
<p>— Si Ben, hijos — Rey lo miró extrañada. Ambos descendieron de la nave y se permitieron estirar sus piernas adoloridas. — ¿No te gustaría tener hijos? — preguntó Rey.</p>
<p>Oh por la <em>fuerza</em>. Claro que quería tener hijos con aquella mujer. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, o los que la galaxia le diera. Pero es que había un problema. Que para llegar a ellos había que tener un encuentro íntimo primero <em>la mayoría de las veces</em>. Y el Líder Supremo no conocía nada de ese tema.</p>
<p>—También tengo dudas demasiadas, solo tengo una certeza quiero tener contigo todo lo que nos fue negado— Rey le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso.</p>
<p>Sabía que tenía que luchar, ahora tenía un motivo más allá del poder, quería tener todo lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo.</p>
<p>— Bueno Rey hay algo que debes saber de mi — Kylo habló. Él era el líder supremo. Sabía que si se enfrentaba a Palpatine la muerte era una opción pero por Dios que no quería morir virgen. Incluso sus caballeros de Ren tenían mejor vida sexual que él. Pensó que si Rey se enteraba que él era un chico inexperto se burlaría de o no querría estar físicamente con él. Mentiría un poquito.</p>
<p>— Tengo más experiencia que tú y… — se reprimió cuando noto que como pareja oficial había dicho la primera estupidez.</p>
<p>—Oh.. vaya. Sí, bueno.. ehm... puedo imaginar que así es, yo también tengo experiencia — contesto ella para no quedarse atrás</p>
<p>Los dos eran tan inexpertos como unos niños. Un Porg sabía más de reproducción que la Diada junta. Pero ninguno de los dos admitiría que eran vírgenes.</p>
<p>— Me alegro — dijo Kylo entre dientes celoso de que hubiera alguien más previó a él en la intimidad de Rey — Entonces supongo que podemos comenzar.</p>
<p>Kylo se quitó el suéter negro sin más preámbulo, mostrando un abdomen marcado por el riguroso entrenamiento físico al que sometía a su cuerpo diariamente</p>
<p>— <em>¡Rayos!</em> — pensó Rey. Era tan virgen y puritana y el Líder Supremo le había advertido sobre sus raros fetiches sexuales y ella por no quedar atrás mintió para estar a su altura. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus ropas y las empezó a deslizar lentamente pues quería ver en su amado la expresión que le daría, quería saber si físicamente sería atractiva para él.</p>
<p>Tenía todas las emociones en la cabeza y el corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho, supo que Kylo se daría cuenta de la mentira así que decidió decirle la verdad — Soy virgen— dijo apenas en un susurró Kylo volteo a verla con una cara indescifrable para Rey, quien lo repitió con mayor volumen. — Si soy virgen.</p>
<p>— Bueno — corrigió Kylo — Jamás he estado con una virgen pero creó que contigo puedo ser delicado.</p>
<p>— No creó que yo…¡Ben!— Kylo sonrió prepotente de la misma manera cuando la tenia capturada en la sala de interrogaciones. — Ya veremos — dijo guiñándole el ojo y atrapando sus labios.</p>
<p>Sus besos eran torpes, la decisión que tenía se le esfumó en pocos segundos, ¿Y si la lastimaba tratando de hacer algo que no sabía?</p>
<p>Si algo no quería Kylo era lastimarla ella confío en él y no merecía iniciar algo tan bello con una mentira, más cuando él nunca le mentiría — También soy virgen— le dijo en un susurro cuando se separó de sus labios, la cara de Rey era de asombro</p>
<p>Lo había pronunciado tan bajo que Rey tuvo que parpadear y meditar la respuesta asombrada. — ¿Entonces como vamos a hacer el amor?— Ben podía ser virgen pero no era estúpido.</p>
<p>— Tenemos que besarnos Rey — dijo sin parar de repartir besos en su cuello y sin dejar de tocar su pecho que había desnudado — Y una cosa lleva a la otra.</p>
<p>— ¿A qué nos va a llevar? — la carroñera sabia mucho sobre naves pero poco sobre reproducción humana.</p>
<p>— Nos llevará a unirnos, y si la información que consulte es correcta, a disfrutar— Ella era un manojo de nervios pero los besos de ese hombre tenían el poder de dejar su mente en blanco y hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera que no podía entender.</p>
<p>La anatomía femenina de Rey despertó como nunca en años. Igual que su despertar en la fuerza su clítoris se alzo cuando sintió la vibración femenina alcanzarla en los besos de su diada.</p>
<p>— Kylo creo que tengo ganas de orinar — confesó, cuando la corriente eléctrica la alcanzo a la entrepierna y no supo interpretar las sensaciones físicas.</p>
<p>Kylo permitió que una sonrisa se asomara por sus labios gruesos cuando Rey le confesó lo que sentía en su entrepierna. No es que las ganas de orinar la acompañaran; pero él orgasmo precoz se asomaba en ella y en su inexperiencia.</p>
<p>— No es eso — le dijo sin dejar de besar su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula femenina — Es algo más placentero— Sus manos se desenguantaron y se permitió tocar el puente entre ambos senos pequeños que cabían perfectamente entre sus manos.</p>
<p>Rey se sorprendió, ella ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre del aparato reproductor de la mujer solo sabía que el centro de su ser latía de necesidad, ese fuego que el estaba encendiendo en ella con sus besos y con el toque de sus manos en su piel desnuda. Necesitaba hacer algo y sin pensarlo mucho subió sus manos al pecho del hombre, era duro como la roca y al mismo tiempo suave. </p>
<p>—Rey no...</p>
<p>—¿No que Ben?</p>
<p>—Si sigues tocándome no voy a aguantar mucho.</p>
<p>—Pero yo también quiero acariciarte, sentirte.</p>
<p>—Ya habrá tiempo ahora solo disfruta.</p>
<p>Rey se entregó al placer que para ella era desconocido pero le gustaba, esa sensación de ardor y dolor en el valle entre sus piernas la estaba volviendo loca, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar y se sujetó al cuello de Ben que volvió a tomar sus labios en un beso ardiente, apasionado, busco la entrada a su boca y ella lo permitió, lo aceptó y correspondió con la misma pasión.</p>
<p>Estaban ardiendo literalmente y sin esperar un momento más terminaron de desnudarse mutuamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, cuando estuvieron piel con piel se fundieron en un abrazo y saborearon el momento por unos segundos.</p>
<p>Al fin tenían algo para recordar, para atesorar.</p>
<p>Era verdad que Ben no resistiría mucho. Aquella lengua en su boca jugando con la suya y esos labios mordiéndolo insistentemente asomaban su entrepierna dura e hinchada. Quería ser paciente con ella pero incluso la fuerza oscura lo dominaba en aquel momento y Rey se sentía complacida de encontrar en esos brazos que la acariciaban un amante tierno y fogoso.</p>
<p>— Rey... — murmuró Kylo excitado cuando su miembro rozó la entrada de ella. Rey incluso brinco un poco y sus ojos se asomaron a observar el falo que la tocaba insistentemente. El líquido preseminal despertó en ella un ardor que se apodero de su mente. Su mano curiosa viajo hasta el centro de Kylo y sus dedos delgados lo envolvieron. Kylo se sobresalto un poco por que jamás había tenido ese contacto y aún a si parecía que su cuerpo lo reconocía.</p>
<p>— Hazlo — murmuró él cuando la mente de ella le proyecto sus intenciones de tocarle el miembro.</p>
<p>Poco a poco Rey fue tomando confianza y con timidez paso sus dedos por el miembro viril, era suave pero bajo esa suavidad también era duro, fuerte y sintió un poco de miedo, Ben sintió ese temor a través de la fuerza.</p>
<p>—No temas pequeña yo jamás te lastimaría. </p>
<p>—Lo se Ben pero esto es tan nuevo para mí.</p>
<p>—Aprenderemos juntos.</p>
<p>Ben bajo lentamente por el cuello femenino hasta llegar a la suave cumbre de sus pechos y con cuidado tomó un pezón en su boca mientras bajaba la mano hasta el ardiente centro de Rey, ese lugar virgen sin explorar y que desde ahora le pertenecería por completo a el.</p>
<p>El jadeo de puro placer que ella soltó fue música para sus oídos y siguió adelante, ella también se había vuelto más atrevida y pasaba su pequeña mano arriba y abajo en su dureza. Sin poder aguantar un minuto más la recostó en las ropas que estaban en el suelo y con la mirada le pidió permiso, Rey solo abrió las piernas y le dio la bienvenida, lo abrazó con ellas por la cintura y al ver la duda en los ojos de él le dijo en un murmullo... </p>
<p>—Hazlo.</p>
<p>Sin esperar un momento más Ben se dentro lentamente en ella que hacía gestos de dolor al sentir invasión a su cuerpo que poco a poco se fue adaptando al gran tamaño pero no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando la barrera su virginidad fue atravesada, un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y Ben las secó dulcemente con sus labios soltando un gemido él también.</p>
<p>Se quedó quieto saboreando el momento en que al fin eran uno solo, al fin pertenecía a alguien y ese alguien le pertenecía a él, lo que siempre le había hecho falta había llegado, estaba completo.</p>
<p>Con suavidad empezó a moverse y al sentir que Rey movía sus caderas también, se dejo ir y dio rienda suelta a la pasión y al amor, ese amor que creyó no merecer y que ahora se estaba consumando en el acto más vinculante el acto del amor.</p>
<p>Sintió en la sangre que no podría resistir mucho y los jadeos de Rey también eran más desesperados, sintió sus uñas en la espalda y sus acometidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas.</p>
<p>—¡Ben! –</p>
<p>—Estoy contigo mi amor, siempre contigo.</p>
<p>Y con un último empuje llegaron ambos al ansiado orgasmo quedando agotados y sudorosos pero no importaba, ya nada importaba solo ellos dos y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y que los llevaría a luchar por conservarlo a costa de lo que fuera, primera orden o resistencia o Palpatine quien fuera, nada los iba a separar por qué ellos eran uno... La Diada de la fuerza.</p>
<p>Cuando las pasiones se calmaron y las delicias del bello momento compartido se disolvieron un poco, Rey y Ben supieron que era tiempo de volver a la realidad. Se vistieron de a poco, ayudándose, sin sentir vergüenza sino infinito amor. Volvieron a subir al TIE, listos para enfrentar a su destino.</p>
<p>Exegol les esperó entre relámpagos azules y escalofríos de terror. Pero ellos avanzaron tomados de la mano con resolución firme</p>
<p>No le dieron tiempo al viejo Sith, la díada era la encarnación de la Fuerza, un lazo tan poderoso como la vida misma. Y ahora que su amor había sido sellado con el acto más tiernoy puro, se sentían invencibles.</p>
<p>Rey entregó a Ben el sable de su madre y era como si pudiera escucharle decir "bienvenido a casa hijo".</p>
<p>Ella encendió el arma de su maestro y ambos se enfrentaron al horrendo Lord colgado de su máquina, lo único que le mantenía con vida.</p>
<p>Palpatine reaccionó rápido e intentó atacarles con sus tentáculos de energía oscura, pero los rayos azules no eran rival para dos sables de luz en forma de cruz. Los kybers de ambas armas vibraron con una melodía sin igual, que invocó la presencia de todos los Jedis.</p>
<p>El último Skywalker y la última Jedi devolvieron el ataque mientras todos los Fantasmas de la Fuerza eran testigos del milagro.</p>
<p>Palpatine lanzó un grito agonizante y se desintegró frente a ellos, al igual que sus seguidores de las sombras. La catedral entera tembló y la explosión arrojó a Ben y a Rey lejos, como cuando pelearon por el sable de Luke en el Supremacy.</p>
<p>El templo se desmoronaba poco a poco.</p>
<p>Después de que el estruendo pasó un poco Ben como pudo se arrastró hasta donde estaba Rey, la miró, estaba pálida y parecía norespirar.</p>
<p>Le tocó el pulso con temor pero afortunadamente estaba con vida se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos para salir del templo que seguía cayendo.</p>
<p>El polvo le impedía ver por dónde iba pero los fantasmas los guiaban con sus voces.</p>
<p>Después de un par de minutos o más no sabía, llegó a la salida del templo pero sus problemas estaban lejos de terminar pues parte de la resistencia estaban ahí esperando por Rey.</p>
<p>Fin corrió a querer tomarla en sus brazos pero Ben ni por error lo dejaría tocarla.</p>
<p>—¡No!— exclamó tomando por sorpresa a todos los que estaban ahí y que rápidamente le apuntaron con los blasters ganándose un fuerte rugido de parte de Chewie que se adelantó a ver a su sobrino con cara de querer asesinarlo el mismo. Ben aguantó la mirada hasta que Lando también se acercó a ellos pero Ben seguía aferrando a Rey contra su pecho.</p>
<p>—Estás herido muchacho— le dijo con suavidad y tomó a la chica para que el pudiera descansar pero no esperaba que el enorme y peludo tío Chewie se lo echara al hombro como un costal de verduras.</p>
<p>— ¿Que te pasa tapete con patas?— le gritó sorprendido pero Chewie lo ignoró y lo llevó directamente al Alcon Milenario sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.</p>
<p>— ¿ Que rayos creen que hacen? — gritó Finn furioso pero Lando y Chewie lo ignoraron y se fueron con un confundido Ben y una desmayada Rey con rumbo desconocido.</p>
<p>Una vez en el Halcón, la doctora Kalonia hizo que recostaran a Rey y la examinó con ayuda de los droides médicos. También le pidió ayuda a Chewie para distraer a Ben y así poder inyectarle un calmante.</p>
<p>Ben cerró los ojos, confundido y angustiado, pero lo último que escuchó fue a Rey hablándole a través del vínculo. "No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí"</p>
<p>Y luego se durmió.</p>
<p>Después de no sabía cuántas horas Ben despertó confundido y con la sensación de haber dormido por meses, pero poco a poco fue recordando todo y se sentó en la cama con un potente...</p>
<p>—¡Reeeeeyyy!</p>
<p>El cuál fue respondido con un...</p>
<p>—Aquí estoy.</p>
<p>Rey entro apresurada a la habitación donde estaba el desesperado hombre que cuando la vio suspiró con alivio y le tendió la mano para que se acercara a el.</p>
<p>—Tranquilo, estoy contigo— le dijo ella abrazándolo.</p>
<p>—Pensé que me habías abandonado.</p>
<p>—Jamás voy a dejarte Ben.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó viendo a todos lados.</p>
<p>— Creo que se llama Varykino o algo así me dijo Lando.</p>
<p>— La ciudad de los lagos — murmuró Ben sorprendido.</p>
<p>- Si, eso.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí?</p>
<p>— No se, solo me dijo que aquí hay algo para ti, que tú lo entenderías.</p>
<p>Ben abrazó a Rey de nuevo y le dio el beso que llevaba queriendo darle desde que la había visto entrar a la habitación. Después de un momento recordó que Chewie y Lando prácticamente los habían secuestrado frente a la resistencia.</p>
<p>—¿Que pasó con...? —</p>
<p>— No se —respondió Rey con una sonrisita — yo también me dormí.</p>
<p>- Bueno no importa mientras no vuelva a escuchar un " Reeeeeyyy" cerca de mí está bien.</p>
<p>— Tu acabas de gritar "Reeeeeyyy".</p>
<p>Es que pensé que te habías ido ya te lo dije, y ese...solo grita por gritar.</p>
<p>Al parecer los habían dejado solos en Varykino, pero Ben se levantó con cuidado y al asomarse al bello balcón, notó que les habían dejado el Halcón</p>
<p>— Rey se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda recostado su rostro en el.</p>
<p>Y un bip-bip los sorprendió cuando Ben estaba por voltear para darle otro beso.</p>
<p>— ¿Que hace este balón aquí? — preguntó enfurruñado.</p>
<p>- Tiene un mensaje de Leia para ti.</p>
<p>El driode desplegó el holograma de la princesa y madre de Ben Solo y cuando Rey iba a retirase el la detuvo abrazándola, no quería quedarse solo.</p>
<p>- Ben, si alguna vez esto llega a ti es que Rey cumplió con su promesa y yo ya no estoy en esta galaxia, pero me voy feliz sabiendo que queda alguien que te ama y te entiende más de lo que yo alguna vez lo hice, Rey, ella es la única que creyó en tu redención, perdona todos los años de abandono a los que te sometí y hazla feliz, no mires atrás, el futuro que buscas, que ambos buscan está delante sean felices y llenen el palacio de pequeños Solos, los amo, a ambos.</p>
<p>Rey secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de Ben y lo abrazó en el balcón donde alguna vez un Jedi había abrazado el camino del amor y lo besó mientras en el horizonte los colores del crepúsculo coloreaban el cielo terminando un día más.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>